Living a Fantasy
by MGGSR
Summary: JJ is consumed with thoughts about Spencer Reid, she finally decides to act upon them. Rated M for mature readers (sexual content). Please Read and Review, if nothing else, you'll need a cold shower ;)


_Hey Guys, I thought I'd write a little smut for Reid and JJ cause really I'm just in love with his character. Hope you enjoy!_

Pennsylvania was a beautiful city, but she couldn't admire its beauty. Not now, not after today. The team had been working tirelessly, 3 days into a case of sexual sadism. She hated them the most. The victims, women usually around her age, all had their eyes sown open. Staring. Just staring at her. Accusing. She shivered, thinking about them. Glazed over… unseeing.

_Knock, knock, knock! _The noise made her jump.

"Yes?" She called out, breathlessly.

"JJ? Can I come in?" said a muffled voice. Her heart fluttered for a moment, it was Spencer. She didn't know why she felt the way she did about him. It had started months ago, this nagging, uncomfortable feeling that she felt more than she should for her colleague. And _Dr. Reid_ at that, oh how the others would tease her if they knew. She smiled to herself as she reached for the door handle. Clumsy, shy, unorthodox Dr. Reid.

She straightened her skirt and cleared her throat as she opened the door.

"Hey Spencer," she said gently, holding the door for him.

"Hi JJ, Um… Hotch said you were in room 355." He smiled nervously.

She looked at the number on her hotel room door and laughed, "It appears I am." Reid blushed slightly and stammered, "I-ah, yeah… do you mind if I come in? You know, if you don't mind, I—"

"No, I don't mind Spence," she cut in, walking back into the room. Butterflies nestled themselves in her stomach as she pulled a chair out for him.

"Oh, it's ok JJ, I won't stay long," he said quietly, taking a few steps inside.

"Is everything ok?" She spied him eying her pin board, dead, mutilated woman spanning the length of it, "Did Hotch figure something out?"

"No," he said, turning his eyes back to hers. She felt a sudden tightening in her lower abdomen.

"I wanted to make sure you're OK… you seemed unsettled today." His eyes were soft and yet piercing somehow. She hated and loved that look. Like he knew exactly what she was thinking or feeling. And yet he was so naive for being so intelligent.

"I'm fine, thanks," she said slowly, pulling her long blonde hair back into a ponytail. He put one slender hand on the back of the chair she had pulled out for him.

"You're sure?" He asked, cocking his head to the side, letting a curtain of caramel hair fall to the side.

JJ gestured to the women on the board. Her face betrayed some impatience.

"I'm OK Spencer, you should probably worry about them more than me."

"But... I do worry about you. To be honest, you've been... Different."

"How so?" He approached her slowly, as if she were a wild animal, easy to frighten. She got a brief scent of bark and mint leaves.

"Well, you don't talk as much, you can't look at the bodies for more than a few seconds, and you…" he looked a little abashed, "you mumble to yourself." JJ raised her eyebrow, making a hard line with her lips. He looked at her hesitantly, as if expecting a reprimand. JJ breathed hard through her nose, turning to look outside. She was slightly irritated, but with herself. Had she been so obvious?

"Don't profile me, Spence. That's not fair."

"I-I'm sorry, JJ, I'm just worried. Don't worry though, I haven't said anything to anyone, I promise."

"They've probably noticed too, it's OK." She turned back to face him. His eyes were brimming with worry, his mouth tight around the corners. If he had noticed that she was having difficulty with the cases, what else had he noticed? Had he noticed that she shivers when he brushes past her? Or how about the way she twists her napkin around and around in her hands when she daydreams of grabbing his collar and pulling him close, so close she can taste the softness of his lips, feel his painful shyness.

"JJ?" She snapped out of her daydream and met his stare. "Are you sure you're OK?" He walked right up to her, and opened his arms hesitantly. Nerves erupted in her stomach as she leaned into him. He wrapped his arms around her and she felt his big hands rubbing her back. The smell of him was overwhelming, he smelt like a real man should: rugged and natural. He smelt like the deep woods. Of tobacco leaves and a huskiness she couldn't identify.

"Everything's going to be alright," he rambled nervously into her hair. For a moment, she had the overwhelming desire to kiss his neck. It was so close. She could feel the warmth of his skin on her cheek. It would be so easy…

He pulled away abruptly, awkwardly.

"I'll—a, I mean… uh, I'll let you get some sleep." He smiled uncertainly and turned around, walking towards the door.

"Spence?" He turned.

"Thanks," she said with a small smile. He blushed and pushed his hands into his pockets, forcing his shoulders up.

"Anytime, JJ. Uh- my room is just down the hall, 358 if you need anything."

She nodded and he left, closing the door with a soft click behind him. JJ sighed loudly and let herself fall onto her mattress. _Damn him, _she thought to herself. She loved how awkward he was, it made her smile. His intelligence was no laughing matter though. That big brain of his turned her on to a point she didn't understand. She enjoyed daydreaming about his shyness. It turned her on to imagine his surprise and nervousness as she touched him. Imagining that calculating face lose some control. She bit her lip as she imagined his eyes closed, his lips parted in pleasure. She allowed her hands to roam her body gently. The idea of turning his beautiful, organized mind into chaos of pleasure and want, of turning his evolved and calculated actions into primal instincts of desire gave her a burning need for him. She could feel herself growing wet as she pictured his beautiful face contorted into one of pleasure and abandon.

She sat up abruptly. "I need a cold shower," she mumbled.

She stepped out of the bathroom in her towel, tangled blonde hair falling in front of her eyes. She spent some time in there; she shaved, washed, lathered and dried off. JJ sat in front of her mirror and began combing through the blonde knots. She dried her hair thoroughly, absentmindedly. She still couldn't get him out of her head, not that she didn't spend most of her time daydreaming about him, but this time it was different. Her fingers trembled still where she touched him, his scent still clung to her and the warmth of his body on hers seemed impossible to forget. She bit her lip and gazed into the mirror.

"No," she told her reflection. "Don't even think about it." She walked away from the mirror and removed her towel. She checked her overnight bag and cursed. She had forgotten her pajamas. She looked around the room and spotted a silk bathrobe, it was a pale lavender. She took it down from its hanger and glanced at the tag. _Complimentary,_ it said.

She put it on and marveled at the feel; good quality was an understatement. She walked back in the bathroom and brushed her teeth, getting ready for bed. She pulled the covers aside and was about to get in when she spotted the new perfume bottle she had brought along but never tried. Slowly, she walked over to it and took a whiff. The smell was intoxicating, she remembered now why she bought it. It was a mix of vanilla, spices and lavender. She sprayed some on her wrists and hair. She went to put the bottle down before she took one more spray and dabbed some on the inside of her thighs.

She couldn't help but wonder if Reid would like it. The thought made her smile. The image of his eyes rolling into the back of his head flashed before her eyes.

"Stop it," she growled, slamming the bottle back on the table. _He would like it…_ a small voice said in the back of her mind. She walked over slowly to her front door and laid her forehead on it. The wood felt cool against her skin.

She was dying for another hug. Her stomach knotted at the idea of smelling him again, of feeling his heat close to her. _Just a hug…_ the same voice cooed at her.

"Just a hug…" she repeated out loud. That was acceptable, right? Coworkers were allowed to hug? Suddenly her stomach erupted into a frenzy at the thought of walking down to his door. She hesitated as she reached for the door handle; she wasn't wearing any clothes under the bathrobe. The problem was, she couldn't identify whether that excited or terrified her. Before she could deliberate anymore, she had already turned the knob and was checking the hallway to see if anyone was around. It was dead; no one was awake, not at this time of night. _What if he's sleeping?_ A panicky voice suddenly asked. _Then… he won't answer, and I'll turn right around and go to bed, _she rationalized.

Before she could stop herself, she was standing in front of his door, arm poised to knock. There was only a moment's more hesitation before she let her hand come down and knock thee times. Her heart hammered in her chest as she waited.

After a moment, the door opened a creek and Spence peered down at her. His hair was mussed up, dark circles under his hazel eyes and a five o'clock shadow starting to show. He looked surprised and opened the door wider. He pushed his glasses up his nose; the sight of him took her breath away.

"JJ?" He asked quietly, "what's wrong?"

"Um," she laughed nervously, "would you mind if I came in?"

"Of course," he said and opened the door wide enough for her to squeeze past him. He closed the door quietly behind them. JJ took in the room. There were messy papers all over the desk and the only lighting in the room was a small lamp over the documents. The rest of the room was dark, he had been preparing for bed.

"Are you feeling alright?" He didn't seem to notice her nightdress, his eyes were full of concern.

"Yeah, Spence, I'm OK… I just… I feel silly now," she said, blushing a little. She hoped he couldn't see the redness in her face. What was she doing? She was going crazy! She tried to walk past him to the door but he put a hand on her shoulder. He seemed to finally register her lack of clothing because he pulled back his hand quickly.

"JJ, really… I-uh, it's OK, I mean, what's on your mind?" He stammered. She had an urge to laugh as she saw his face flush.

"I, um, I just wanted another hug actually." She looked up at him with half a smile. He seemed to relax a little and moved closer. This time she walked to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, burying her face in his hair. He hugged her close and she was painfully aware of her bare breasts against his chest, separated only by cloth. She expected him to pull away but he seemed to be waiting for her to let him know. His smell overwhelmed her again, she nuzzled closer to his neck and inhaled deeply, she shivered involuntarily and softened into him. Her lips were once again within tasting reach of his neck. She felt tingling in her lower abdomen, desire flooded her veins and she couldn't resist brushing her lips against his skin. She felt him stiffen but she couldn't stop this time. She kissed his neck gently; lifting her face till their cheeks were brushing and she could feel the roughness of his stubble. She could feel his confusion.

Her lips finally brushed at the corners of his. She kissed there gently, at the corner of his mouth. With one final burst of confidence, she let her lips touch his gently. He froze, his hands unmoving on her back. She was suddenly, painfully aware that he was not reciprocating. She was about to move away from him when his hands tightened on her back. She pressed her lips against his and he kissed her back, slowly, cautiously, confused. She kissed him a little more urgently, the coil in her stomach tightening, nerves erupting in her belly. He returned the kiss and her hands moved upward, fingers coiling in his hair. It was so soft, so much softer than she had thought. She felt him cradle the back of her neck and she melted into him. She licked at his lip gently, testing. He slowly opened his mouth in return and she slipped her tongue inside. For one brief moment she was in pure bliss, until he pulled her away abruptly, breaking all contact.

She looked into his eyes, panting. He looked at her strangely, almost panicked.

"JJ, what—what was that?" she couldn't answer right away; she was still catching her breath. Her blood was pumping; adrenaline was coursing through her veins.

She tried collecting herself, "I-I'm sorry, I just wanted..."

"Comfort, I know, JJ, but—"

"No," she said quietly. Suddenly she felt calmer. She knew what she wanted. He was driving her mad. "I'm sorry Spence, I lied."

He looked completely confused, but she couldn't help but notice how his chest was heaving, his palms were sweaty and his Adams apple bobbed nervously.

She began to untie her robe slowly. He stared at her fingers desperately as if willing her to stop.

"JJ- what are you… I don't understand—" Her robe had dropped to the floor in a pile of silk. She stood before him completely naked, her breasts heaving as she caught her breath. He stared at her, mouth slightly open in shock. She walked to him slowly and put her hands on his chest, leaning close to his ear.

"I want you Spence, I need you," she whispered in his ear, biting lightly on his ear lobe. His breathing hitched, and for a moment she worried he might hyperventilate. She rubbed herself gently against him and felt a hardness in his pants that wasn't there a moment ago. He seemed completely frozen against her.

"It's alright," she whispered and pushed up against him. JJ let her hand trace down from his chest to his hip. There was a thought in the back of her mind that was outraged at her forwardness, but it was dully noted.

His breathing slowed slightly and became ragged. She grabbed one of his hands and moved it slowly to the small of her back, letting it rest on her bare skin. His hand did not wonder, it stayed rigid on her skin.

"Why me?" He suddenly breathed against her cheek, but she didn't answer. Her hand had found its destination and she rubbed his groin gently. He moaned quietly against her ear and it was just about enough to send her over the edge.

"Relax Spencer," she said quietly pushing gently on his chest till the backs of his knees hit the bed. His eyes were wide, worried, he seemed incapable of looking at her body, instead his eyes locked to hers. She leaned up and kissed him gently, savoring the softness of his lips.

"W-why—" She put a finger up to his lips and kissed him again, this time deeper, slowly, passionately. When they broke apart, they were both breathing harder.

"Because you drive me crazy," she said simply and he looked at her incredulously, as if finding him attractive was somehow impossible. His eyes dipped to her chest for just a moment before snapping back to her eyes. He blushed furiously and adjusted his glasses. She smiled at him kindly and reached upward, grabbing his glasses; she took them off him gently and placed them on the desk. When she turned back to him, she let her eyes linger on his face, making her desire apparent. She pushed gently downward on his shoulders and he sat obediently on the edge of the bed. She grabbed his hand, so much larger than her own and placed it on her breast. He averted his eyes, embarrassed.

She relinquished his hand and leaned in next to his ear, "Fine, I'll prove it to you."

"It just doesn't make sense… Statistically, I-uh, you and I don't um..." JJ raised her eyebrow at him and he flushed. "I mean, I don't think I'm what you wan—" he was cut short as she moved his hand to her opening. She was soaked for him and she let him have a taste of the torture she'd been enduring for months, lusting after him. He groaned quietly… and this time when he looked up at her, his eyes were dark, there was a lust there she had never seen before. It thrilled her.

He reached his free hand around her and pulled her in closer, cupping her ass gently, and still a little hesitantly. He began moving the fingers at her opening, rubbing in gentle circles, teasing her. She whimpered quietly and entangled her hands in his hair. He moved his fingers gently up to her clit where he rubbed a little harder, making her moan. She suddenly grabbed his hand and wrenched it away from her clit. He looked at her shocked, ready to apologize when he saw the look on her face. JJ pushed him back farther onto the bed until he was lying on his back. She began unbuttoning his shirt, slowly. She began to kiss her way down his neck, onto his chest; she kissed both pink nipples and thoroughly enjoyed the noises he was making. His breathing was labored, his eyes shut and one hand in her hair, pulling gently.

"Oh my god, JJ." She finally reached his pants and she undid them with haste. She pushed his pants down his legs until they hit his knees. She kissed his erection through his boxers and he let out a loud exhale. His palms were opening and closing nervously. When she began to pull his underwear down he spoke up.

"JJ, really you don't have to—"

"Spencer." Was all she said, before she pulled his boxers down. It was better than she had anticipated, it was clean, well trimmed, and shapely. She licked his tip gently and he jerked. She smiled to herself, not really knowing if she could get any more wet. She needed to break him, no more shyness, no more being polite; she wanted a total loss of control. She had fantasized about it so many times.

She took him into her mouth and let him slide all the way in until she reached the hilt. He gasped loudly and his hips jerked upward involuntarily.

"Oh god." Was all he said, but it was whispered, husky, lust filled. She was on the right track. She cupped his balls and tugged on them lightly, rolling them around in her finger. She bobbed her head up and down slowly, flicking her tongue hard when she reached the tip. It was then that she heard what she had been dying to hear.

He growled. It was a low, guttural sound, a primitive expression of pleasure. Shock waves went through her system, her clit throbbed furiously and her nipples ached. She continued to bob up and down, rolling his balls between her fingers. The hand in her hair suddenly became rough, his grip had gotten stronger but it all felt good at this point. She grabbed his erection tightly and allowed both her hand and her mouth to do the work.

"_Please_…" he whimpered as his hips bucked. She could feel his erection getting stiffer; she could feel him throbbing in her mouth. She made sure she brought him close, very close, before she gave one last flick of her tongue and released him. She looked up at him and the look he gave back scared and exhilarated her. His eyes were black; his pupils had dilated so much the hazel color was no longer seen. His hair was in complete disarray, his beautiful face contorted into something dangerous.

"Fuck me _Dr._ Reid." She whispered and it was enough. He grabbed her and turned her over so fast she hadn't realized what had happened. His mouth found her nipple and nibbled on it, his teeth grazing them. She moaned loudly but he didn't stop, his hand traveled to her center where she knew, she was absolutely dripping wet. His face looked almost pained when he touched her there; there was a lot of emotion in his eyes and on his face but she was having trouble deciphering them.

"Spencer?" she asked quietly, cupping his face. He leaned in and kissed her gently, then harder. They kissed passionately for a while before he entered her, never breaking lips. He moaned into her mouth as he entered, feeling her heat, and muscles contract. The feeling of him was indescribable. Every inch of her felt hypersensitive, every touch, every kiss, every bite sent chills through her body. The feeling of him entering slowly, filing every single inch of space made her gasp for air.

"Oh god please Spencer, _please_…" she gasped and he picked up the pace. He reached down between them and found her clit. She whimpered as he stroked her. The burning between her legs was quickly becoming too much. With every stroke of his erection there was a stroke at her clit. It was the most amazing sensation she had ever felt with a man. She could feel the waves building, one after the other. She grabbed his hair; his baby brown, chestnut colored hair and pulled as she came. Her pelvis spasmed against him but was trapped between him and the mattress. She was pinned and loving it. Finally, she bucked, once, twice more and it was upon her. She climaxed hard, whimpering into Reid's neck. It didn't take him long after her, he slipped a hand under her lower back and lifted her pelvis up to meet his every thrust. It was his turn to whimper, and JJ couldn't get enough. She reached her hands behind him, clawed at his back, using one free hand to push his ass harder into her.

"I'm going to cum…" he whispered urgently in her ear and he tried to pull away but she held him close, lifting her pelvis to meet him. She reached one hand down between them and cradled what she could of his balls. He grunted and bit down on her neck. Three more pumps and he was over the edge, he throbbed inside of her as he came, pulling at the base of her neck and groaning in her ear.

When he was done they lay together for a moment, breathing. Listening to each others heart beat. Finally after a moment, he rolled onto his side, and pulled her close, cradling her head on his chest.

JJ was over the moon, her heart was still fluttering and her core ached in a wonderful way. Silence engulfed them for a few more minutes before she felt his lips on her head.

"That was amazing, Spencer," she said quietly, whispering into his chest. He reached up a hand and stroked her hair with his long, delicate fingers, but said nothing in return. JJ began to feel uncomfortable; did she force this on him?

"Spence?" she asked again tilting her head to see his face.

"It was my first time," he whispered to her. Suddenly she felt mortified, he must have felt her stiffen because he tightened his grip on her.

"It's OK," he laughed nervously. There was silence for a while longer; JJ had no idea what to say.

"I like that you call me by my first name," he mentioned as an after thought.

"I like that you know what you're doing," she said jokingly rubbing his chest. "Speaking of which, how DO you know what you're doing? I mean if it's your, um…"

"First time? It's OK, JJ. You didn't ruin me." She smiled at that and leaned up, kissing along his jaw line.

"So how did you know what you were doing, then?" She asked him again, kissing up to his ear lobe.

"I read a lot." They both laughed at each other and kissed gently.

"There was one author in 1938 that wrote about the paradigm of –"

"Nope, I changed my mind, I don't want to know!" She laid her head back down on his chest and rolled her eyes, smiling.

_I hope everyone enjoyed! Sorry for any grammar or spelling issues, it's late and I'm tired lol. Please review! I love hearing your comments!  
_


End file.
